Dancing With Tamers
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Takato and Henry each ask out Jeri and Rika to the dance that comes up the next day. what will be the out come? TakatoxJeri and HenryxRika
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day in West Shinjuku, Japan. The sun was shining, the sky was clear and every kid was awaiting dismissal from school. Rika Nonaka had transferred into the school her friends, (Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong and Jeri Katou) were in from her old private school. The four of them were all in homeroom awaiting the bell to ring so they could go home for the weekend.

"Alright students, listen up. There is gonna be a dance tomorrow night for anyone that wants to go." said their teacher Ms. Asaji. "The dance starts at 7 and goes until midnight. Food and drinks will be provided and it's a $2.00 admission fee. You can come alone or bring a date. And before you even ask Kazu, no you cannot DJ the dance because of what happened last time."

"AWW MAN!" Kazu whined at his desk.

The bell ring and everyone cheered.

"Have a good weekend everyone" she said happily.

Everyone got up from their desks and left with the exception of Takato, Jeri, Henry and Rika.

"Come on guys, I wanna get to the ice cream shop before Kazu eats it all… again" said Rika impatiently.

"Hold up a second Rika" said Henry, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hey Takato, this dance sounds like fun, don't ya think?" Jeri asked the brunette.

"Yeah I guess, hey Ms. Asaji are you chaperoning the dance?" he asked his teacher.

"Are you kidding? That's mister Nakamora's job. I've worked hard all year putting up with you kids, especially Kazu, I'm off to Maui tonight!" she replies happily. She then sprints out the door, papers flying in her path.

"Wow, she is a friendly teacher isn't she?" Rika asked sarcastically.

"You're telling me…" Takato replied.

The four of them, left the classroom and walked to their lockers. The boys lockers were closer to the classroom while the girls lockers were more down the hall.

"So Takato, who are you thinking of going to the dance with?" Henry asked the goggle-headed kid.

"Well, I wasn't planning on asking anyone …" he replied blushing, taking books out of his locker and placing them in his backpack.

"Come on Takato you've been crushing on Jeri for months why don't you just make your move already!" He asked, placing his own books in his backpack.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Well two reasons. One you blush just at the mention of her name."

"No I don't"

"Jeri" and sure enough, Takato's cheeks turned pink. "Told you" he said smirking.

"Oh Zip it!" he said blushing more.

"And reason number two is your cousin Kai told me you like her and that you openly admitted it"

"Kai when I get my hands on you, your SOOOO in for it!" Takato mumbled under his teeth.

"Just ask her to that dance already Takato" Henry insisted.

"Tell you what, I'll ask Jeri if you ask Rika" he replied with a smirk of his own.

"What makes you think I want to go to the dance with Rika?" he asked, trying his best to hold back a blush.

"Well let's see, you wrote in your Diary about how you would just _LOVE_ to kiss Rika and escape without a broken nose."

"YOU READ MY DIARY?" He asked embarrassingly.

"Yep, I read it that time you asked me to come over and babysit Suzie with you. I read it after Suzie started to dress YOU up as princess pwetty pants" he responded trying to hold back his laughter. "When I saw you wearing nothing but a bonnet, a bib, a pacifier and a diaper I'm pretty sure I nearly wet myself laughing!"

"I bet that was a very funny sight" Rika commented behind Henry's back, Jeri at her side.

"AH RIKA! H-how much of that did you guys hear?" he asked nervously.

"Just up to that part where Suzie played Dress Up with you, why?" Jeri asked the bluenette.

"Oh, no reason…"

"Now Jeri, can you come with me for a second? Henry has something important to ask Rika." The goggle-headed brunette said with a large grin on his face.

"Ok Takato…" she replied.

Takato grabbed Jeri's hand and they raced to the end of the hallway and hid behind the corner, Henry sending him an "I'm-Gonna-Kill-You" glare.

"So Henry, what did you wanna ask me?" Rika asked him.

"Well uh… I was, gonna ask you if you would, maybe… wanna go to the Dance with me?" he asked, preparing himself for a beat down.

Rika just blushed and looked away.

"No, I would not…" she started.

"Oh…" he said sadly.

"But…" she continued, "I would love to go anywhere else with you."

Henry's face lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Great, so where would you like to go? Movies? Dinner? Wrestling match?"

"Sounds perfect"

Suddenly Rika's phone began to ring. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Mom?" she asked into the phone.

"_SWEETY!"_ she screamed, causing Rika to pull the phone away from her ear. _"I CANT BELIEVE IT YOU HAVE A SCHOOL DANCE TOMORROW NIGHT!"_

"MOM! If you don't quit screaming I'm gonna go deaf!" she yelled into the phone.

"_Sorry sweety, but I can't believe you're going to your first dance"_ She replied. _"I got the email and I can't wait to take you shopping!"_

"Actually mom, I-"

"_I'm taking you shopping for a brand new dress as soon as you get home!"_

"But I-"

"_See you when you get home, bye Rika"_

Rika's mom hangs up and so does Rika, who is now in shock.

"Looks like I'm going to the dance after all" she said with a sigh.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to have a miserable time together" Henry pointed out.

"Yeah I guess, at least I'll get to see Kazu and Kenta dance" she said with a smile.

"But, they're terrible dancers"

"I know, that why I want to see them, they're goin strait to youtube"

Henry chuckles a little. "Well then I guess I'll see you here tomorrow night?"

Rika follows Henry's laugh with hers. "Yeah I guess so" Rika tries to leave but Henry stopped her.

"Don't go yet, let's watch Takato try and ask Jeri out."

"Oh this outta be good" she says evily.

The two walk down the hallway towards Jeri and Takato. When they are in a range where they can see and hear them, they stopped and watched the Goggle-headed Brunette try and ask out Jeri.

"So, Jeri, I was wondering… if you're not busy tomorrow night, would you like to… go to the dance with me?" he asked desperately.

"Of course Takato! Yippe!" she cheered jumping in his arms in delight. Takato, taken back by Jeri's affection, lost his balance and both the brunettes fell to the floor. They both got up and laughed.

"Well I guess I'll see you here tomorrow night." He said happily.

"Can't wait." She replies, just as happily.

"Finally!" Henry blurts out, startling Jeri and Takato to jump.

"Its about time you asked her out" said Rika grinning.

"Well I-I uh…" Takato's face was now beet red.

"Anyway, how about we go get some ice cream, the boys pay" she suggested.

"Oh I like that idea!" Jeri added.

"Why do we have to pay?" they both whined.

"The guys always pay for the girls, duh" Rika said, smirking.

The boys just grumbled and walked with the girls to the ice cream shop. When they got there their jaws dropped to the floor.

"I told you guys we should get here before Kazu eats everything but would you listen? NOOOO!" Rika complained.

The entire ice cream shop was completely empty and the only thing left was Kazu with a very large stomach. The others soon left and headed home for the weekend, each of them with empty stomachs.

**(Takato's house)**

"Mom, Dad, I'm home from school" Takato shouted, walking in the back door of his family's bakery.

"Hello Takato, your home early. You normally go out for ice cream on Fridays with your friends. Kazu clean the store out again?" His father asked.

"Yep." he replied sighing.

"Well there's a cupcake in the bread box beside you if you're hungry" he told his son.

"Thanks Dad"

Takato opened the bread box and took out a chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing and rainbow sprinkles. He was about to take a bite of it when…

"!" a scream came from the bakery, causing Takato to drop his cupcake on the floor.

"Aw, my cupcake…" Takato moaned while picking up the cupcake. His mother came in from the front of the bakery and ran up to Takato and hugged him tightly.

"Takato honey, why didn't you tell me you have a Dance tomorrow night?" she asked, still squeezing him tightly.

"Mom… cant… breath…" he spat out, his face turning purple from lack of oxygen.

"Sorry sweety" she then let him go and he took a deep breath.

"Thank… you…" he said in between gasps.

"Anyway, as soon as we close I'm taking you to the mall and I'll buy you a brand new outfit for you to wear for your dance!" she cheers.

Takato's face turned white as a sheet. He remembered the last time his mom bought him a new outfit. It was a blue shirt with a yellow smiley face on it, and some orange pants with a pair of green ugly sneakers. He had to wear it for picture day and it was a miserable day for Takato.

"Oh that's ok mom, I can buy it myself, you can just give me the money and I'll go with Henry" he repied with a fake smile.

"Well, ok if you're sure…" she said sadly.

"Smart move son…" his father whispered into his ear.

"I know…" he whispered back.

"Well come on honey, you need to help us with the store, we're surprisingly busy today with kids from your school" she told him.

"Kazu cleaned out the ice cream shop again…" he told her.

"That explains it..." she said to herself.

And so, Takato helped his parents with the bakery until around 7 o' clock then they ate supper. Afterwards, Takato called Henry and they went to the mall. As of now, they were walking around the mall looking for an outfit for themselves.

"Hey let's try in there" Takato suggested, pointing to a store specifically for boys clothes.

"Sure, I love that store" he replied.

Both the boys walked into the store and they began to try on a bunch of different clothes, but neither of them could find anything that looked right.

"Henry I've tried on 10 different outfits and nothing looks right" Takato exclaimed, looking at the brown jacket and pants as well as the white t-shirt he was wearing in the mirror.

"Same, nothing looks right…" he agreed, looking at himself in the mirror wearing a gray jacket and pants and black t-shirt.

"Excuse me boys, do you need any help?" asked a girl that looked about 18 behind them in a store uniform.

"Yeah we do… neither of us can find an outfit that works" replied the bluenette.

"We have a dance tomorrow and we're trying to find just the outfits for our dates" Takato added.

"Oh well hold on one second, I think I might have something you can try on, you two just go take those clothes off…" she replied walking over to a shelf full of clothes and taking a few things from different piles. She then walked back over to the boys and gave them each a pile of clothes over the door of each cubicle.

"Here you go, go try these on tell me what you think?" she said, taking the clothes they had previously worn.

"Uh thank you…" Takato replied, he began to try on the clothes he was given, Henry doing the same. 2 minutes later, Takato came out wearing a black jacket with a white, t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Henry then came out wearing a navy blue jacket a black t-shirt and black jeans.

"Wow, these are amazing!" Takato exclaimed.

"Yeah, it feels just right!" Henry followed.

"Well I'm happy to help you two, check out is over there" she replied pointing to a counter with a casj register on it.

"Thanks, we'll be right out" they both said, walking back into the cubicles and changing into their regular clothes. They then walked out and over to the checkout, where they each paid for their new clothes and then left.

"Well, now that we got some new clothes, I think we're gonna need some new shoes to go with them." Henry suggested.

"Good point, hopefully this won't take as long" Takato replied.

So they both walked into the nearest shoe store and browsed through the hundreds of pairs there, until finding there sizes. They both tried on multiple pairs of shoes until finding some black ones that matched their new outfits. They paid for them and then left again.

"Ok, we've got some new clothes and new shoes, I think it's time we go now" Takato replied yawning.

"Tired?" The bluenette asked him.

"Yep, now I know what they mean when they say "Shop 'Till Ya Drop"" he says tiredly.

"Well let's go home, we got what we came for"

"Ok…"

And the two boys left the mall and walked home to each of their houses. The boys changed into their night clothes and went strait to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Takato woke up with a big smile on his face. Today was the day he would get to go to the dance with Jeri and he couldn't wait for tonight. He quickly got up, showered and got dressed. He ate his breakfast and then bolted out the door towards the park, as he so often did on the weekends so he could play the Digimon card game with Kazu and Kenta. He raced to the park and when he got there Kazu and Kenta were already the hideout where they kept Guilmon.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" the goggle-headed boy said, placing his backpack on the ground and taking out some bread. "Here you go Guilmon" he said, giving the Dinosaour-like Digimon the roll of bread.

"YIPPE, GUILMON LOVE BREAD!" he cheered as he swiped the roll from Takato's hand and swallowed it whole.

"It's alright chumley, you can just sit there and watch me kick Kenta's butt" Kazu replied with a Cocky tone.

"Ok, I give up, I can never beat you anyway…" Kenta whined.

"So guys, are you going to the dance tonight?" asked Takato.

Both the boys remained silent for a few seconds, then they both exploded into laughter. Takato was confused by the boys' sudden amusement.

"Whats so funny guys?" he asked, very confused.

"HAHAHA just the thought of going to that stupid Dance HAHAHA!" Kenta replied, still laughing.

"I don't get it"

"HAHAHA Chumley are serious? School dances are soooooooooo lame!" Kazu added.

"But, don't you wanna dance with girls?" he asked blushing.

This statement made Kazu and Kenta shut right up and turn their cheeks pink. Takato noticed this and smirked.

"Oh I get it now, you guys don't have Dates do?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, uh…" Kazu started.

"No, no we don't…" they both admitted, hanging their heads in shame.

"Well then I guess I toped you on this Kazu cause I got me a date and you guys don't! And to think you called yourself a ladies man." Takato was full on giddy.

"No way Chumley, your more shy then Kenta in the locker room!" Kazu argued.

"DUDE!" Kenta whined "that's private…" he whispered to himself.

"Well not anymore, I'm goin to the dance with Jeri" the goggle-headed boy bragged.

"Maybe I should ask Rika…" Kazu asked himself.

"She's goin with Henry" Takato replied happily.

"AWWW MAN!"

"Ah, Takatomon, what's a Dance?" Guilmon asked.

"It's a place where I'm going tonight so I can dance with Jeri" he replied. "Now if you will excuse me Guilmon, I have to Kick Kazu and Kenta's Butts!"

"Oh I can do that for you" Guilmon ran up behind Kazu and Kenta and kicked both of their butts, literallyl, causing them to shreak.

"Uh, Guilmon I meant Kick their butts at Digimon" he sweatdropped.

"Oh, that makes more scence…"

"AND THANKS FOR DIGGING YOUR FOOT CLAWS IN OUR BUTTS!" they both yelled at the red Digimon.

"You're welcome" he replied happily.

"They were being sarcastic Guilmon" Takato told his Digimon.

"I know" he said.

"Ok…"

Takato played Digimon with Kazu and Kenta for about an hour until it was about noon. He then grabbed his stuff and left for the mall again for something to eat. He grabbed some ramen and chowed down on it. After he was done he decided to go over to Henry's to see if he wanted hang out. He walked over to his apartment and walked up the flights of stairs to his apartment. He knocked on the door and when the door opened up, Takato nearly burst into laughter. Before him was his blue haired friend… wearing a bib, a bonnet, a diaper and carrying a baby rattle.

"Hey Henry, nice outfit there…" he said to the bluenette, trying his hardest not to laugh. "Babysitting Suzie again?"

"Yep, please don't tell Rika!" he pleaded.

"Ok, but one thing first…" Takato then dug into his pocket for something.

"What?" he asked.

Takato grinned and pulled out a digital camera, which he used to quickly take a picture of Henry.

"Are you gonna help me?" he asked bitterly.

"Alright, why is Suzie dressing you up anyway? Doesn't she normally dress up Terriermon?" the brunette wondered.

"He's "Playing" hide and seek, his turn to hide" replied Henry angrily.

"Wow, how long has he been in hiding?"

"A week"

"Uh huh, I think I know where he is…" Takato then walked in, took off his shoes and walked over to the kitchen, closely followed by Henry. "Henry, Terriermon can't go 5 minutes without food right?"

"Yeah, where are you going with this?"

"Well, logic dictates that he is somewhere where food is plentiful, AKA your kitchen, more specifically your cabinet" the brunette replied opening a cabinet, revealing sure enough Terriermon eating cereal right out of the box. Terriermon then noticed the door open and his face turned even more pale. When he saw Henry he exploded laughing.

"N-nice out-Fit Henry! He said in between laughes.

"Glad you think so, cause your about to be wearing it now come here!" he grabbed Terriermon by the ears and carried him in front of his body towards his sisters room. He opened the door and literally threw Terriermon in and slammed the door shut. "Now that that's taken care of, I'm gonna go put on some clothes that ARENT super absorbent" he says before walking in his own room and slamming the door shut. He came out a minute later wearing his normal clothes.

"Now that your wearing big boy clothes how about we go to the park and play" Takato teased the blushing bluenette.

"Takato I'd shut up if I were you!" Henry warned the goggle-head.

"Alright, alright don't get your diaper in a twist" Takato realized what he said and started waving his hands in front of him, "That one was an accident!"

"Whatever, can we just relax, we have about an hour before we have to start getting ready and I'm really tired…" he asked.

"Alright, let's just watch TV" Takato then picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels. He stopped when he came across a channel with Digimon on it. They both sat on the couch and enjoyed the show for about an hour (There were two episodes being aired, one after the other). Henry slept through the whole thing. Takato then stood up from the couch and clapped his hands in front of Henry's face to wake him up, he then headed for the door. "Well I guess I better go, I have to shower, get dressed, and bring guilmon some food before I have to pick up Jeri" he said, placing his shoes on his feet.

"Later man, let's all meet on the park at 6:30" the bluenette replied rubbing his eyes.

"Kay, later" he said, walking right out the door.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Well that's it for this chapter, what will happen at the dance? What will happen between Henry and Rika and Takato and Jeri? What will happen to Terriermon! To find out read the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

After Takato had run home, he got another quick shower, applied his Axe deodorant and changed into his new outfit he bought the night before. He removed his goggles and he combed his hair to the side. It was now 6:30 He then placed his new shoes on and admired himself in the mirror.

"Man, I look _**good**_" he said confidently, emphasizing good.

"Aw, my baby boy is growing up" His mom said behind him, making him jump and blush.

"MOM!" He exclaimed, embarrassed. "Don't say stuff like that! It's embarrassing!"

"I'm sorry Takato, I just never thought I'd see the day you would willingly dress up this fancy for a girl" she replied hugging her son.

"Well come on big guy it's time for you to go, there's a pretty girl waiting patiently for you" his dad pointed out.

"Right, later Mom, later Dad" The brunette grabbed his wallet and phone, placed them in his pocket and ran out the door, careful not to scuff his shoes. He made his way towards Jeri's house. When he arrived he could see someone in the window by the door, lurking. He walked up the walkway cautiously and knocked on the door. When the door opened up, what stood before him was Jeri's father. He looked quite angry.

"H-Hey Mr. Katou, long time, no see…" he said nervously.

"Takato Matsuki, it's been a while" he replied cracking his knuckles, which cause Takato to turn slightly blue in fear. "Listen here kid, you do anything to hurt my daughter in any way…"

"I think I get the picture…"

"Good, because whatever happens to her, I'll do to you, ten-fold"

Takato gulped nervously. Then, Jeri walked up the hallway to the door with her hair let completely down and wearing a gold, strapless dress that stretched a little further down then her ordinary skirt with a sliver bow around her waist and bright red heels shoes. This outfit made Takato's face brighten up and smile.

"Daddy, quit scaring my date" she said running up and hugging Takato, making his face turn an unhealthy red. "Ok, by Daddy, I'll be back around midnight" she then walked up and kissed his cheek.

"Alright sweety, have a good time" he replied with a smile. She then walked down the steps, about to be followed by Takato but Mr. Katou grabbed his arm. "I know where you live kid"

"… and im glad we had this chance to chat" he then squirmed out of his grip and ran up to Jeri and they walked towards the park. Jeri and him walked silently, hand in hand.

'_I hope my hand isn't sweating, she'll think I'm gross'_ Takato prayed in his head.

"So, Takato, why are we at the park?" Jeri asked as they arrived at the gate of park.

"Oh, we're meeting Henry and Rika here, they should be around here somewhere…" Takato scoped out the park and spotted two people over by the fountain, "There they are" he announced. He and Jeri quickly sprinted up to the two people. When they got there they realized it wasn't Rika and Henry and they began to laugh. Before them was Kazu wearing a light blue dress shirt, a black tie, beige pants and brown shoes and Kenta was wearing a baby blue tuxedo.

"Kazu, Kenta, I knew this was gonna happen eventually but I never expected it so soon" said a voice behind them followed by laughter.

"I know that evil laugh, hey Rika, nice to see ya" said Takato. Kazu and Kenta turned white as sheets.

Rika and Henry walked out of the shadows with Rika, having her hair down, wearing a red dress that stretched down to her thighs and she was also wearing her ordinary red sneakers.

"Before you even think about a thing, Kenta is not my date! Our mom's made us get dressed up and go to this stupid dance" Kazu yelled bitterly. "We're just waiting for you guys cause Takato said that you would be meeting here and we don't wanna have to walk in there this dressed up, alone!"

"Ok, we'll take you guys with us, Takato, Henry, Jeri, can I talk to you over by that lamppost over there?" said Rika with a slight smirk on her face. The three of them quickly caught on and matched her smirk with there's.

"Alright, you just wait here for a second…" Henry told the two of them.

"Ok…" they both replied.

The rest walked slowly over to the lamppost and then began running like the wind, leaving Kazu and Kenta, stunned, in the dust.

"How did we **NOT **see that coming?" Kazu asked him.

They boys then sighed and walked to the dance following their fast running friends.

(At the dance with Jeri, Takato, Henry and Rika)

The dance was being held in the school's gym. The walls were decorated with streamers and balloons, the lights were flashing and cool dance music was being played loudly. Takato and the others admired how much was done in just one day. Takato then noticed Ms. Asaji sitting in a chair depressed.

"Ms. Asaji? What are you doing here, I thought you were going to Maui last night?" Takato asked the gloomy teacher.

"My flight was canceled because of a stupid little volcanic eruption. It only melted one of Hawaii's island's so why did they cancel all flights?" she replied. "Anyway, now I have to work at this dance to raise back the money I lost on that stupid plane ticket."

"Wow, bad luck, too bad…" Rika replied. "OH Party Rock Anthem is playing! Dance with me Henry" she demanded, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him onto the dance floor.

"Have fun guys, WAH!" Henry shouted to the others before Rika dragged him out of sight.

"Well, later Ms. Asaji, we're gonna go dance" Jeri said to the depressed teacher.

"Whatever…" she replied coldly. The two brunettes walked away from the depressed teacher and began dancing. Takato couldn't take his mind off of how sad Ms. Asaji was.

"What's the matter Takato?" Jeri asked, concerned with her date. "Am I dancing wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no, you're a great dancer" he replied blushing nervously. "I just feel bad that Ms. Asaji's have having such a terrible time, I mean look at her, she's even more dreary then the time Kazu found out his favorite soda was discontinued"

"Yeah he was upset about that… he was so shocked he built a tree house and lived in it for a week"

"Exactly, I helped him out of that tree house and I need to help Ms. Asaji out of her slump. I'll be right back Jeri, I'm so sorry but it just doesn't feel right not doing anything when I know I could do something"

"It's alright Takato, that's why I like you, your selfless, you never put yourself before anyone else" she replies, giving him a hug, causing him to blush. He then smiles and hugs her back.

"I promise you I'll be back in just a minute" he says before turning around and maneuvering his way around everyone to his homeroom teacher. He walks out of the crowd and over to Ms. Asaji.

"What do you want Takato" she asked very coldly.

"I want you to cheer up, so your trip to Hawaii was canceled because of a volcanic eruption melting an entire island, so what. I know you always wanted to go there but you need to learn how to have fun even though you're surrounded by 200 kids. I am because I have someone here that's special to me, maybe you could find someone here that you can dance with"

Ms. Asaji remains silent for a second, then sighs with a smile. "You know what Takato, you're just too nice for your own good" she says slightly happy.

"Well how about that, you are capable of smiling" he says with a laugh.

"Don't push it"

"Sorry… so what do ya say, are you gonna try and have a good time tonight?" he asks.

"Alright, I'll try" she replies.

"Great, and if you don't mind I have a suggestion…" the brunette grinned evily.

**(Later on in the night…)**

Everyone in the gym was laughing at what they were spectating. Kazu and Kenta were dancing badly under a spotlight (**Very** badly I might add) by themselves with everyone laughing and taking pictures and videos of the two. Even Ms. Asaji was laughing her heart out at the sight.

"I must admit Takato, this is cheering me up immensely" she admitted in between laughs.

"I told you, now if you'll excuse me I have a pretty girl waiting for me" he replies with equal laugh. He then shoves his way through the crowd back to Jeri.

"Jeri, again I am **REALLY **sorry that I ditched you like that I-" the brunette was cut off by something pressing up against his lips. That something turned out to be Jeri's lips! He was shocked by what was happening, but he decided to just go with it and kiss her back. Jeri then unlocked her lips from his and looked right into his eyes lovingly.

"Takato, I'm glad that you did something to help someone else, I really am. I wanted to get to know the real you, I wanted to see if you really were a good person you appeared to be or if you were secretly just like Kazu, and now I know you are a really nice person and that would put himself in harm's way to save someone in need."

"Yep that's me, and I definitely know the real you, you really like me for who I am and not a single thing more" He replied happily.

"Thanks, now let's go dance, I love this song" she cheered.

Takato gave a small laugh before nodding following Jeri to a secluded area of the gym.

Meanwhile with Rika and Henry...

"Man I just love this song, I listen to it all the time" Rika exclaimed with a smile while she danced across from Henry.

"Same" Henry replied with an equally happy smile. He then looked up at the DJ booth and saw who was running it, then he froze up. "No way…"

"What?" she asked the bluenette.

"I can't believe **HE'S t**he DJ" he replied pointing to the DJ booth. Rika looked in the direction he was pointing and was suddenly filled with unexpected rage. In the DJ booth before them was none other than a brown, spikey-haired boy by the name of Ryo Akiyama! Ryo looked up and noticed the two and smiled.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you went to this school, talk about a coincidence huh" he said happily and laughed while the two just stood there in disbelief.

"Yeah, coincidence… more like a misfortunate turn of events…" Rika muttered.

"Oh come on Rika, are you still made because I beat you in that tournament 2 years ago?"

"I'm gonna go with yes…" Henry answered for her. "Anyway, what are you doing her being the DJ, Ryo?"

"Well, Monodramon ate the couch and I got this job as a DJ so I could pay for it, I told dad not to let him sleep on the couch or he'd eat it" he sighed "And to tell you the truth Rika, it was a fluke I won, I just began to learn how to play back then and it's a miracle that I made it that far" he said with a dumb expression on his face and a blush on his cheeks, which was unable to be seen due to the fact that the lights were dimmed in the gym.

"Really? Then you won't mind if I go against you tomorrow then?" Rika challenge the spikey haired brunette.

"Alright if that's what you want, but can you please stop hating me after that's done?" he asked.

"Who said I hate you?" she replied confused.

"Well you seem to glare at me and are always eager to punch me and other reasons that would lead you to hate me"

"Oh no Ryo, she does that to everyone, even me and I'm her date" Henry added.

"Oh well then…" he was blushing deeper now and it was actually visible because it was that deep "That might have been useful information because I've been trying my hardest to make her like me"

"And by trying your hardest you mean constantly flirting with me?" said the red head with a slight smirk.

"Yep, pretty much…"

"Well nice try, but flirting has no effect on me. Anyway see ya later Ryo, come on Henry let's dance" she then dragged the bluenette back to the dance floor and they began to dance again.

They all enjoyed the many songs that DJ Ryo (Lol) played on his equipment. They all danced the night away and had a blast. It was 11: 57 and the dance was almost over. Right now Ryo was playing a slow song "Like a Rose" by A1. Takato and Henry were slow dancing with Jeri and Henry.

"Takato I gotta say I had a lot of fun dancing with you tonight" Jeri said with a loving gaze.

'_As I look into your eyes, I see an angel in disguise, sent from god above for me to love, to hold and idolize'_

"I know how you feel, I had a great time with you too" Takato replied with an equally loving gaze of his own. They both held each other close.

'_As I hold your body near, I see this month through to a year, I've been forever wrong, till life is gone, to keep ya loving me'_

"Henry, even though I didn't wanna come here tonight, I still had a wonderful time" Rika said as she danced, her head resting against his chest.

'_Now I finally found my way too lead me down this lonely road'_

"I feel he same way, this may just be the best night of my life" he replied holding his arms tightly around her waist.

'_All I have to do is follow you, to lighten up my load'_

Takato and Henry looked into Jeri and Rika's eyes and vise versa and inched closer to each other.

'_You treat me like a rose, you gave me room to grow, you shone the light of love on me, you gave me air so I can breathe, you open doors I close, in a world where anything goes'_

Takato and Henry were now kissing Jeri and Rika with a loving passion that was very strong.

'_Within this bed of earth just like a rose'_

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**And that's it for this story, thanks for reading and be sure to check out the rest of my stories. See ya next time!**


End file.
